herofandomcom-20200223-history
Douglas Davenport
Douglas Davenport is the main supporting character of Lab Rats. He started out as an antagonist who dedicated his life to veangence and destruction, but after Sink or Swim, he developed a change of heart as he saved Chase Davenport, Adam Davenport and Bree Davenport from Victor Krane and afterwards helped Bree get bionic again. Since then, Douglas has joined the rest of the Davenport family. Even His brother, Donald Davenport has come on good terms with him. Douglas was originally mislead as the main antagonist of the show. However, it was actually a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain, which lead to his reform. Background His comments imply he was a nasty man from childhood, bullying his brother and stealing his fathers money. However, it was later revealed that being mocked and looked down at by Donald his whole life, and living under his shadow had turn Douglas into becomming bent on vengeance and hatred. At some point over seventeen years ago, he and Donald started Davenport Industries, together they worked on bionic technology, to allow robots to do things humans couldn't do. However knowing robots would burn out quickly, he went behind Donald back and genetically grew three humans, then implemented the Bionic technology into the children. These children where Adam, Bree and Chase. The Bionic technology was never meant for humans, thus why they Glitch. Douglas planned to use them as Bionic super soldiers and sell them off to the highest bidder, be they warlords or dictators. Discovering his brothers evil plan, Donald took the children away from him. Douglas faked his death to escape from the authorities (and there mother, who they both agreed never stopped calling). Donald took Adam, Bree and Chase in and unable to remove there Bionics, raised them as his own, knowing if he raised them right, he make sure they would use there bionic powers for good rather than evil as his brother had intended. Personality Douglas was formerly, though still as carefree, joyful and possesed the same sense of humor as now, very cold and merciles. Though his intentions were just to seek veangence on his big brother Donald for being responsible for his brooding and destructive nature, Douglas's actions revolves around blowing up houses, creating bionics to assist him and killing anyone who gets in his way. Douglas's tragic background was revealed in Avalanche, when he spoke to Chase about his soft side, and even attempted to help him, as he has the same sibling issues with Adam, that Douglas has with Donald. Albeit an unwilling one; Chase tricked Douglas into their lab, only to lecture him that he would never betray his family, even if they do not apreciate him as much as he wants. After Sink or Swim, Douglas already started to posses a sense of mercy. As it turns out, Douglas would never go as far as killing the Lab Rats, and therefore saved them from him. He slowly become more tolerant, noble, caring and heroic. He's not even as envious of Donald as he used to be. After the events of Taken, Douglas finally becomes pure. After saving the Lab Rats, and helping Bree get her bionic abilities back, Douglas finally joins the family again, and helps them fight crime. Abilities Despite not having any psychical powers, Douglas is an expert in close combat fighting and strategies. He's also strong enough to keep up against powerful bionics, as long as they're powers are not involved. Douglas will often make a plan to defeat his opponoment while fighting him. He is also seen to be somewhat more skilled than Donald, who is also an excellent fighter. However, due to being extremly intelligent, Douglas also creates hi-tech weapons to be fair when fighting against psychically powerful characters, like when he damaged Victor Krane with one shot. Trivia * Unlike his son Marcus (who was pure evil), Douglas was more sympathetic and understandable at the time he was a villain, since living under Donald's shadow was pretty much the reason why he did what he did. Marcus, on the other hand, only did things out of fear of Douglas, but didn't even regret doing anything for him, despite how horrible the orders were. Also, Unlike Marcus, Douglas was willing to redeem himself for his own good. * Douglas is arguably smarter than Donald, as he's the real creator of Adam, Bree, Chase, and any other bionic human, and the one who's unintenionally responsible for the bionic soldiers. Douglas also managed to trick Donald in the past, in order to create an army, until he truly redeemed himself. * Douglas wanted Victor Krane to interact with him to keep his plans from getting boring, possibly meaning that he misses Marcus. Seen in episode Sink or Swim, Douglas pats Krane on the back and Krane looks at him very seriously. And Douglas said in Sink or Swim, "Time to have some fun! Chest bump!" Douglas chest bumps Krane, but Krane doesn't chest bump back, causing Douglas to land flat on his back on to the floor. Victor Krane does not like it when Douglas is acting goofy during their plans. According to Douglas, he and Krane were friendly with one another at one point--he stated they went as Brad and Angelina on Halloween. * Douglas is also a fan of smooth jazz. * As a villain, Douglas never saw himself as a bad person. In fact, he saw Donald as the bad guy for emotionally screwing up his life in the past. He even stated that he's "not that bad of a guy". However, he bordered on extrimism, and became obsessed with revenge, until he realized that family is more important. Links * http://www.lab-rats.com/Douglas_Davenport * http://www.villains.com/Douglas_Davenport Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Living Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Heroic Creator Category:Scapegoat Category:Genius Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Male Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Protectors Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Leaders Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Liars Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Parents Category:Outright Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Egomaniacs Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Gunmen Category:Envious Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Defenders Category:Brutes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Successful Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Darkness Category:Gadgeteers Category:Archenemy Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Comedic Heroes